


It's a Brother's Love

by Whobahstank



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Tender Sex, ejaculating on your bro's tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Ian slinging his yogurt on Barley
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 26
Kudos: 221





	It's a Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> as finished as they'll get bc i was stoned outta my mind drawing these

  



End file.
